Siempre estaré contigo
by belzer
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran tuvieron una horrible pelea por algo sin importancia. Ambos descubriran que a pesar de todo ellos estarán juntos pues su amor es mas fuerte que cualquier diferencia. Oneshoot. Feliz navidad a todos ustedes.


Se suponía que eso no debía de pasar. Se suponía que ya no habría nada que los separara. Pero no fue así. Ella no alcanzaba a entender que la había llevado a pelear de esa forma con aquella persona especial que estaría a su lado por siempre. Había empezado como cualquier otra discusión entre una pareja; por algo sin mucha importancia. Pero la discusión subió de tono; muy rápidamente, y ambos se dijeron palabras muy crueles. Palabras que solo sirven para dañar y destruir.

¿Qué palabras se dijeron? Ella no quería recordarlo. Lo último que su mente recordaba era el como salía corriendo para alejarse de la persona a quien mas amaba mientras le decía que no quería volver a verlo jamás. De eso ya había pasado poco más de una hora, o tal vez más, ya que cuando el dolor y el sufrimiento te inundan el tiempo pierde su significado. Lo único que ella había estado haciendo en ese momento era llorar, como llora aquel que sabe que lo ha perdido todo.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.- escuchó de repente nuestra amiga de ojos de esmeralda y cuando volteo a ver, se sorprendió al reconocer a quien le hablaba.

-Eres tú. Pero recuerdo que te dije…-

-Que nunca mas me acercara a ti y que volviera a Hong-Kong, pero no podía permitir que lo nuestro se arruinara por algo tan trivial como esa discusión.-

Shaoran se sentó al lado de Sakura de cuyos ojos aun no dejaban de brotar lagrimas. -Pero yo todavía no entiendo como es que llegamos tan lejos como para decirnos esas cosas tan horribles.-

-No es tan difícil como crees. Es cierto que empezó como algo tan simple como que no te gustara la ropa que llevo puesta, pero sin que nos diéramos cuenta, subimos el tono de nuestras palabras. Yo cometí un error muy grave al decirte que eras una niña despistada que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.-

-Y yo te respondí que tu no eras nadie para criticarme, ya que tu solo eras un niñito que no soportaba la idea de estar sin su mamita querida.-

-Y yo te dije… que como tu vivías junto a tu papito y tu odioso hermanito, no sabías lo que era vivir solo… y que una tonta como tú jamás lo comprendería.-

-Fue entonces cuando te di una bofetada… y te dije que entonces te largaras a Hong-Kong… para que pudieras estar de nuevo bajo la falda de tu madre.-

Al decir estas palabras, Sakura no pudo contener mas esas persistentes lagrimas y una vez mas las dejó salir mientras sollozaba.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Shaoran la abrazó y dejo sentir en ese abrazo todo el dolor que el llevaba dentro de sí por las cosas tan horribles que le dijo a su amada.

-Fui un idiota; un completo estúpido. Yo fui quien se dejó llevar en vez de simplemente responder a tus palabras como se debe.-

-Yo también actué muy agresivamente. Si tú me dijiste que esa ropa te la había regalado tu mama, yo no debí decirte que como dejas que ella siga escogiendo tu vestuario.-

-No digas eso. Tu respuesta estuvo bien. Yo fui el que lo arruino todo al decirte que quien eras tú para criticar los gustos de mi madre… Se que tus intenciones son buenas, pero me dejé llevar por mis emociones; emociones negativas y de rencor, cuando las únicas emociones por las que me debería dejar llevar son las que representan todo el amor que te tengo. Por eso te pido por favor que me disculpes, mi hermosa Sakura-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sakura soltó las lagrimas que aun estaban atrapadas en sus ojos y le respondió a su Shaoran. -Yo también te pido que me disculpes por las cosas tan crueles que te dije a ti, a quien mas quiero en este mundo.-

Y así, abrazados como estaban se besaron apasionadamente, esperando que ese beso limpiara las dudas y los temores que aún yacían dentro de sus corazones.

Al soltarse de su abrazo, Sakura le preguntó a Shaoran que pasaría si eso se repitiera de nuevo. Que tenía miedo de que ambos volvieran a lastimarse por simples banalidades.

-Eso no sucederá, mi amada flor de cerezo. Es verdad que a veces las parejas tienen sus diferencias y de vez en cuando se pelean, pero eso no significa que sea el fin de todo. Esas peleas solo hacen que las parejas se fortalezcan mas, ya que si bien a veces se tienen diferencias, estas son insignificantes ante las igualdades, que son tan profundas como el mar.-

-¿Hablas en serio, Shaoran?-

-Desde luego, y la mayor prueba de eso es que a pesar de todo lo que nos dijimos, estamos aquí; juntos, porque nada ni nadie puede romper el lazo que existe entre nosotros.-

-Te amo, Shaoran.-

-Y yo a ti, Sakura.- y volvieron a acercarse, pero antes de que sus labios se unieran, Shaoran detuvo por un momento a Sakura.

-Te confesaré algo. Después de que te fuiste corriendo, caí al suelo pues pensé que te estaba perdiendo para siempre por una estupidez mía, y lloré. Lloré con mucho dolor ya que sentí como si mi vida hubiera terminado en ese momento. Afortunadamente me armé de valor para venir a verte y pedir tu perdón.-

-Shaoran.- fue lo único que respondió Sakura, y fue ella la que continuó para besarse nuevamente; para besarse como si no lo hubieran hecho en años. Casi como si ese beso fundiera sus cuerpos en uno solo.

Ambos se levantaron de la banca en que estaban y mientras caminaban, Sakura comenzó a tiritar de frió. Gentilmente, Shaoran se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso a su adorada flor de cerezo: era un abrigo color amarillo canario.

-¿Sabes? Sigue sin gustarme ese abrigo.-

-Creo que a mí tampoco me gusta.-

-Hace mucho frió de repente. No hacía tanto frió en la mañana.-

-Es natural que haga frío a esta hora. Hoy es 24 de diciembre.-

-.Es verdad.-

Y mientras ambos siguen su camino, piensan en lo afortunados que son de tenerse mutuamente, y puede que no lo sepan, pero ellos y el amor que se profesan son una de las mayores muestras del espíritu de amor que reina en esta época, y desde luego, de que nada hay que pueda dañar o destruir al amor verdadero.

Hola a todos. Como podrán ver no pude evitar el hacer referencia a la época del año en que estamos viviendo. Pero pensé que no estaría mal recordar lo que significan estas fiestas, sin importar si se es o no creyente. El significado de todo esto debe de ser el amor; amor que debemos sentir hacia aquellos que nos rodean de una forma u otra, ya que eso es lo único que nos puede ayudar a mantenernos lejos de ese otro lado de la humanidad, y que es el más común que veamos: el odio y el desprecio a los demás. No pido que eliminemos esos sentimientos, pues con todo y lo horribles que son, no dejan de ser parte de nosotros, como el ying y el yang, pero eso no significa que debamos dejar que sean nuestra guía en este camino que nos queda por recorrer. Tal vez estoy siendo muy cursi con toda esta palabrería, pero creo que si hay un momento para decir algo como esto, al menos que sea en esta época.

Por último debo decirles que me tomaré un pequeño receso hasta la segunda semana de enero, o sea, hasta que haya regresado a clases. (Hubiera querido mas descanso.) Pero ya tengo planes sobre mis próximos proyectos de fics, al menos para esta sección. Si aquí les muestro un S&S donde tenemos un final feliz, ¿pero que tal si sucediera algo que hiciera dudar a Sakura de lo que siente por Shaoran? Y por otra parte tengo otro proyecto más sobre esos dos, pero este ya tocaría temas un poco más fuertes. Me tardaría en subirlo mientras pienso si ponerlo en PG-13 o de plano mandarlo a R. Con eso les digo todo. Además, espero por fin animarme a hacer un fic ubicado en lo que se dio por llamar "universo alterno", pero no sería uno cualquiera. Sería cumplir mi capricho de hacer una historia en el universo Starcraft con algunos personajes. Solo necesito pensar como podría hacerlo. Es que hay mucha tela de donde cortar: acción, romance en el campo de batalla, alguien en el frente civil extrañando a su pareja a sabiendas de que tal vez no regrese… En fin, como pueden ver hay demasiado de donde escoger.

Bueno, los dejo por ahora y les dejo mis más sinceros agradecimientos a aquellos que estuvieron siguiendo mis historias durante este año, y a los que no, también. Espero que este año que termina los haya acercado un poco mas a cumplir sus sueños e ideales, y que se pasen estos días en compañía de sus seres queridos, y que el año que esta por comenzar sea un año lleno de satisfacciones para ustedes y aquellos que estén en sus mentes. Nos volveremos a ver. Felices fiestas.


End file.
